Aofie's secret
by CasualtyForever
Summary: When Sam realises there is something up with Aofie she manages to persuade her to confine in her as the two bond many secrets are unraveled.
1. Chapter 1

**ok yeah, I started writing this ages ago and its kind of crazy but I actually loved Aofie so this is her fic! :) please let me know what you think and if it's ok xx**

* * *

Sam was just having a normal day at work and as normal it was rather hectic. Sam was treating an annoying teenage girl who was being a right pain. She was unsociable and complains about everything even though she even only had the tiny-est cut and was plastered in makeup. Sam was on her normal regular shift and was thinking about tom And they're date next week.

Sam met her break and entered the staff room, she was shocked into silence as she found a man pinning Aofie to the lockers. He had dark hair with green eyes, they had an evil glare to them, he was entirely focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice Sam behind him. Sam, being Sam ran up to the man and pushed the man away while she glared at him, with the evilest face she could manage.

"Get out! You will be glad if you don't get reported for abuse against staff"  
She walked over Aofie and asked

"What's up, who was that?" In a calm way. Aofie just stared up at her, she looked so vulnerable She got no reply and said comfortingly.

"I need to report this" Sam said and Aofie shook her head quickly

"Ok I will give it a day, but I might have to eventually" Sam said and Aofie nodded

"I'm hear if you need to talk to me ok?" Sam said giving one last look around the calm staff room and Aofie who was climbing to her feet. Aofie nodded regretting not telling Sam as she left.  
Sam continued her shift but kept thinking back to Aofie, she was very quiet and Sam was sure some other members of staff had noticed. Robyn was staring at Aofie and was about to go up to her but Sam managed to distract her as she was sure that Aofie didn't need Robyn asking questions.

"Robyn can you chase up the bloods for my patient please" Sam said thinking quickly.  
Sam then approached Aofie and went up to her.

" look, you can talk to me you know" she said understandably . Aofie looked at her for a moment before reply

"Ok" she whispered.

"but not here."

"ok well how about I see you in the pub an hour and a half"

"ok" Aofie said and left slowly. sam stared at her for a bit then was greeted by Zoe

"do you know what's up with her?" She said following Sams stare.

"No, I found her in the staff room being threatened this morning since them she's been.. Well like that. She has arranged to talk to me later to tonight though so hopefully I can help her."

"That's good" Zoe said shocked about what she had heard but relived that someone was looking out for her. She had always thought that Aofie was a lot like Sam and that they would get along well.  
Sam walked out off the hectic ED into the calm evening left sam then realised how much she liked Aofie. She thought she was a lot like her, strong and focused. She couldn't bear to see her in this state. She was glad that she could help tonight.

* * *

**ok yeah I know it's a bit unrealistic but :D let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it's short and I know I updated it quickly but I felt the urge to! Please review Xx**

* * *

Sam was just walking back from the ED when she heard a scream, being Sam she instantly charged in that direction. She ran down the alleyway finding someone collapsed in the corner. She saw some men in hoodies laughing and attacking someone she ran up to help the person and one of the men grabbed her, she felt something cut her hand but she twisted the mans arm backwards and kicked him as he ran away and she shouted something rude to them, Realising he had a knife She then ran over to the victim.

"Oh god" she said when she realised who it was.

"Aofie, Aofie can you hear me?" Aofie nodded slowly staring up at sam. She looked absolutely terrified and Sam felt the need to comfort her.

"It's ok I will stay with you ok?, I'll call an ambulance" Sam said still shocked at what she had seen, thousands if questions were flying through her head but she knew now want the time to ask and she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled 999

"ambulance please" Sam said looking at Aofie

"ok, thanks" she said to the receiver.

"They're on there way, can I have a look at you?" Aofie nodded again. Sam lifted her coat.

"Oh god, what happened to you" Sam said not expecting a reply. Aofie had a Stab wound to the side of her stomach. To Sam's relief it did not look to serious. Sam pressed her coat on to it, looking at the other marks where she had been hit. It looked like her shoulder was out of place and she had a few other cuts. Luckily for both if them the sound of a siren was approaching. Seconds later she saw Dixie and Jeff running towards her.

"Stay there" she said to Aofie. She didn't look like she was going to object. Sam ran towards the paramedics.

"Sam, what happened? Are you ok? " Dixie asked concerned for her colleague

"No I'm fine, it's Aofie she's been attacked she has a knife wound here" she said pointing.

"a disc located should and other cuts." Jeff and Dixie looked at Sam then sprinted over to Aofie. For a second Dixie stared at Aofie. But Jeff cracked straight on with his work.

"Hiya it's Dixie, you're safe now sweetie,we are going to put you on a board and then you will get to hospital"  
After a fairly un eventful ambulance ride a few Minutes later they were at the hospital the doors of the ambulance swung open and to reveal Zoe gasping after seeing Sam.

* * *

**I know this fic is really weird... But at least it's different :D whats wrong with Aofie? Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for the delay... Please review :) x**

* * *

"Sam are you alright? What happened"

"I'm fine it's her" she said pointing to Aofie causing more gasps. Robyn quickly ran inside after seeing Aofie. Tess ran after her and after this action finally people started to wheel Aofie inside

Ok she's had 5 of morphine, laceration to side dislocated shoulder and some other smaller lacerations. Oh and someone stitch up Sams hand" Dixie said, adding the bit about Sam.

"no I'm staying here" Sam said firmly and the team knew well not to mess with that statement.

"ok, ok " Zoe said still really confused and shocked as to why her doctor had just appeared in a n ambulance with one of her nurses.

"Sam, a word" Sam followed Zoe outside of resus.

"What the hell happened" Zoe asked confused

"i was walking along I heard a scream, I saw someone getting attacked. I tackled the attacker a he ran away. "

"ok so you decided to run up and attack someone who had a knife" Zoe said for confirmation over what she just heard

"Well I didnt know he had a knife at the time" Sam said and Zoe nodded,

"We need to find out what's up with her and I think she trusts you so..." Zoe said mowing that Sam knew what she meant.

"The police want to speak to you" Zoe added and sam sighed.

Once Sam had finished talking to the police which she did as quickly as possible , and which she always hated, she immediately went over to a terrified looking Aofie.

"Sam" she whispered

."hey. It's ok I'm here" Sam said taking her hand. Looking into the nurses eyes, Sam was shocked about everything that had just happened but was able to keep her emotions hidden and put on a comforting face.

Meanwhile tess had followed Robyn into the relatives room

"I should have done something, I saw she was quiet and acting strange I was gonna ask her then she was gone, what kind of friend does that make me" Robyn was starting to cry.

"Hey it's ok, we all should have noticed, at least you saw a change in her unlike us" tess said truthfully.

"Aofie the police need to talk to you" Sam said sympathetically, she watched Aofie as her faced changed.

"No no no" Aofie chanted, as she started shaking and Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but was surprised that Aofie jumped and backed away.

"Hey don't worry I told them you needed rest." Sam told Aofie smiling, this helped Aofie slightly. "

"Can you tell me though, I promise I won't tell anyone" Sam risked saying and Aofie looked up at her and nodded.

"Craig.." Aofie said her eyes filling up with tears, Sam was about to interrupt but Aofie continued.

"He... Wanted... He proposed and it was to much so I said I'd think... I embarrassed him I front of his mates... He took me home and beat me up and asked me to agree... But I didn't... He wanted me to..." Aofie said but froze

"Take you're time" Sam said truthfully shocked at what she was hearing.

"He wanted me to sleep with him." Aofie said bluntly relived she had said it out loud,

"I said... No but... He... Did it anyway... Everynight..." Aofie burst into tears and Sam comfortingly hugged her.

"Oh Aofie... Everything will work fine now..., I will make sure"


End file.
